NIÑERA A BORDO
by onepiece97
Summary: tashigi es convertida en bebe por boney y zoro se ocupara de ella, no hagais caso de el resumen que es muy malo XD, pero bueno os haceis una idea jajajaja
1. Chapter 1

antes, de nada, en esta historia hay un spoiler bien gordo para los que no leen el manga

los mujiwara navegaban por unas tranquilas aguas del mar del nuevo mundo, la cercanía a una isla de verano empezaba a notarse

-namiiii,¿queda mucho para una isla?shishishi-pregunto el entusiasmado capitán, la navegante se concentraba en estudiar el loge pose, la aguja estaba muy tranquila lo que se traducía en una gran tranquilidad para la tripulación en general, les había costado evitar que el capitán viera el dichoso aparatito y es que una de las agujas no dejaba de girar como loca y temían que al verla se le ocurriera seguirla, pero lo habían conseguido

-puede que, si el tiempo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora, en un par de horas, tal vez tres divisemos una isla en el horizonte-le respondió alegre nami :)

-biieeeenn!una islaaa una islaaa una islaaa!shishishishi-

sanji se ocupaba de las cocinas, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, zoro practicaba sus habituales ejercicios de entrenamiento, chopper fabricaba algunas medicinas y...bueno ya os podeis imaginar lo que hacia cada uno, franky con sus cacharros, luffy sentado en el león vigilando el horizonte etc, de esta manera transcurrian los dias en la cubierta de la nave de esta alocada tripulación

-isla Manegua- dijo Robin que estaba sentada ojeando un libro

-exactamente-le respondió la navegante

-nos toca un descanso ¿eh?-dijo Robin con su maternal sonrisa dibujada en la cara

-si, creo que ya va siendo hora, jaja, después de acabar con doflamingo creo que nos lo merecemos- dijo nami, mientras observaba la cubierta y en ella a la tripulación

-son como niños todavía..., cuesta creer que puedan ponerse tan en serio en situaciones como la que acabamos de pasar-Robin sonrió.

-fue muy bonito ver como luffy se reencontraba con si hermano-hubo un silencio

-me alegro muchísimo el- concluyo nami

-estas leyendo sobre la isla?- pregunto nami a robinb

-si, encontré un libro muy interesante en dressrosa, Manegua,una isla de descanso tanto para marines como piratas, donde esta prohibida la violencia y consta de su propio sistema de vigilancia y control de disturbios totalmente independiente del gobierno, tiene saunas, museos, centros comerciales, parques de atracciones...todo lo que cualquier persona en busca de algo de descanso podria desear-leyó Robin de su libro

-ala es genial, es el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones, y nos libraremos del problema de la armada, creo que nos quedaremos un par de semanas, me voy a recorrer cada tienda XD-dijo nami

-ya va siendo hora de renobar vestuario, y con la cantidad de oro que nos regalo el rey riku como agradecimiento por salvar la ciudad podemos darnos algun caprichito ¿verdad?-

-jujuju, tienes toda la razon navegante-chan, anda ¿ y esto?-

- a ver- nami y robin leian del libro

-en manegua hay una esposicion trimestral de espadas,algunos de los mejores artesanos de todo grand line esponen replicas exactas de las mejores espadas del mundo, una actividad que atrae millones de turistas al año , cada trimestre la esposicion se ve incrementad enpadas, ya que su elaboracion es lenta y delicada, actualmente,la esposicion consta de 362 replicas exactas y va en aumento, si vsitan esta isla es algo que no se pueden perder-

-anda, esto puede interesar a zoro-kun-

-es cierto nami chan-

tan pronto como acabaron de comer, la isla en la que atracarian estaba a la vista, nami y robin informaron a zoro sobre la exposicion y nada mas mencionar parque de atracciones, los ojos de chopper , luffy y brook se volvieron estrellitas de la emocion,aunque claro, la verdad es...que brook no tiene ojos jajajajaaja, bueno, sanji se tomaria un buen descanso, esa semana se alimentaria en los distintos restaurantes de la isla,de vez en cuando , daba gusto no ser el que cocinaba, nami iba a ir directa al centro comercial con robin y ussop y franky irian a explorar la isla,un par de horas despues, atracaron en la isla, era muy bulliciosa, habia barcos de otros piratas famosos en el puerto e incluso de marines, no se preocuparon de dejar a nadie que se encargara de vigilar el barco, no parecia necesario, Nami dio algo de dinero a los demas y al poco tiempo ya estaban todos repartidos por la ciudad./p

Zoro buscaba la esposicion de espadas, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, habia carteles por toda la ciudad, era algo que realmente tenia fama, las indicaciones de como llegar al lugar eran claras y precisas pero aun asi, Zoro tardo un par de horas en llegar

-por fin he llegado, esta ciudad es como un laberinto, maldita sea-

-no me lo puedo creer esta espada es...exactamente, la legendaria "shintumi daome"(nota:me he inventao el nombre totalmente, no la busqueis que no significa nadaXD), pertenecia al famoso samurai que derrotó a una flota completa de la armada totalmente solo, ohh es hermosaa-

"mierda, esa voz..."pensó zoro al oir todo esto, en la estanteria que estaba en frente suya, una marine obsesionada por las espedas y peor aun,por derrotar Roronoa Zoro, estaba absorta en su viejo manual de katanas, al verla, se agacho, tenia que evitar que lo viera, tenia que salir de alli,no tenia ganas de otra de las discusiones tan insoportables de la marine de las gafas, y por encima de todo, no iba a enfrentarse a ella ya lo hizo en su momento, y venció, ademas, en esa ocasion no tenia a ninguna de sus fieles espadas a mano, estaba prohibida la entrada de armas a la ciudad, gateando entre grandes vitrinas, esquivando las miradas de la gente extrañada, zoro buscaba la forma de huir sin ser descubierto, se lebantó, ya estaba lejos, o al menos eso pensaba

-¡Roronoa Zoro!- y ahi estaba, esa voz, esa maldita voz, a una distancia de una 20 metros, ella lo miraba, con esa mirada de odio que el nunca entendería, ¿que iba a hacer ahora?, correr, no podia hacer otra cosa

-¡detente Roronoa!- la chica corría tras él,

-¡quedas arrestado!-

-¿¡pero que dices?!, ¡no puedes arrestarme en esta isla!-

-¡te equivocas, llamaré a Smoker y os sacaremos de esta isla!- y asi, corriendo entre calles extrechas y plazas bulliciosas, atravesando tiendas...Zoro huia de aquella chica a la que no podia ni mirar a la cara, ¿porque?¿¡porque tenian que parecerse tanto ?!

-¡maldita sea!-Tashigi empezaba a enfadarse,ese hombre, nunca llegaria a entenderlo, era...

-¡aaaaahg!, ¡detente Roronoa!- en el incesante intento de alcanzarlo, paso por delante de una tienda y chocó con alguien que salia de ella, lo que le obligo a detenerse,

-¡lo..lo siento!- intento seguir corriendo, ignorar lo que habia pasado pero alguien la detuvo agarrandola por la espalda de su chaqueta

-eh tu, ¿sabes con quien acabas de chocar?, nuestra capitana no se anda con tonterias marinerita-un hombre corpulento, muy grande la miraba muy cerca suyo, era intimidante...muy intimidante..., de detras suya salio una chica joven de cabello rosa, mascando chicle

-anda, una marine ¿eh?, ¿disfrutando de unas vacaciones?-

-Boney...-

-anda que honor, si sabe mi nombre jajajajaja, ¿que hacias corriendo de esa manera?, ¿querias jugar un poco?, me se un juego muy divertido ¿sabes?-

solo un roze, solo tocarla y el lugar donde estaba tashigi, al momento solo había un monton de ropa tirada en el suelo, Boney se agachó, y susurró algo a la 'ropa', de la que aparecio un pequeña carita de una niña de unos 3 años, pelo azul y grandes y juguetones ojos,

-con esto, te divertiras durante un tiempo, y ten cuidado de con quien te cruzas en otra ocasion-,la pelirosa se lebantó, y se fue de aquel ligar sin añadir nada mas seguida de sus tripulantes, se quedó paralizada, ¿que iba a hacer ahora?todo había pasado tan rápido, ahora apenas podía tenerse en pie y dudaba poder hablar con claridad, ademas, no podria arrastrar esa ropa muy lejos...

en otra parte de la gran ciudad, Zoro dejo de correr

-por fin, ¿¡es que tengo que encontrante en cada sitio que voy?!- seguía andando, ya había despistado a la marine pero ahora ¿donde estaba?, decidio que lo mejor seria volver al barco,entrenar un poco, despejarse...

joder, ¿quien diablos diseño esta ciudad?es un autentico laberinto, esta plaza...he pasado por aqui como 5 veces...-Zoro tan perdido como es natural, andaba por las calles, esperando en algun momento, llegar al puerto

-eso...¿¡que?!, no, no puede ser- zoro entró en shok, una niña, un bebe...con su misma cara estaba justo delante de el, "¿porque, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, porque su cara no deja de perseguirme, primero la marine y ahora, un bebe, abandonado en medio de una calle muy transitada, pero siendo ignorado por todos, esperando a que alguien lo rescate, esperando a que yo lo rescate...mierda, no, no voy a hacerlo, no tengo porqué hacerlo, no es kuina, eso lo se; no caeré en ese error dos veces"

-¿que midas Gogonoa?-una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿que?-estaba asombrado, no entendía nada

- vete, no quiedo que me mides azi, penzaraz que zoy debil...-la niña hablaba con dificultad, Zoro se fijo en ella

- esa ropa...-"¡es la marine!"-¿que te ha pasado?-

-¿que te impodta?¡vete!-

-jajaja, parece que han cambiado la tornas ¿eh?-¿Y Smoker, no llegó a tiempo para salvarte esta vez?-

-¿que dicez idiota?, ¡no nececito que nadie me zalve!-

-ah claaarooo, por eso ahora estas...asi-dijo señandola entera con un aire de superioridad

- ademas...estoy zola, me he tomado unaz vacacionez, Smoked no edtá!-silencio.

Zoro se agacho a su altura

-¿y que vas a hacer marine de las gafas?-

-¡no me hablez con esos aires Gogonoa!-

-aa, esta bien ya me voy-

Zoro se alejaba, y tashigi..."¿que voy a hacer, a él...no puedo pedirle ayuda, es un pirata..pero no tengo otra opcion, asi no llegare a ninguna parte,tengo que volver a la normalidad" pensó

-¡ezpera!- Zoro se paró, pero ninguno de ellos se miro, -podfavor, ayudame a volved a la nodmalidad...-

- ¿y que gano yo con eso marine?,a decir verdad creo que en esta situacion estoy en clara ventaja, me he librado del moscardón que me seguía a todas partes en busca de mis katanas-silencio.

"es cierto ¿en que estaba pensando?es un pirata, nunca me ayudaria y menos despues de amenazarlo con quitarle las espadas y arrestarle" Tashigi estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vió la cara de Zoro justo delante suya, él se había agachado a su altura

- bueno marine, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, te ayudare si dejas de intentar conseguir mis katanas- "¿que estoy haciendo?en esta situacion no podra conseguir mis katanas solo tengo que dejarla aqui, pero...si lo hago... morira..."

Tashigi lo miro aunque el no se dignó a mirarle a los ojos...

-yo...esta bien GoGonoa, aacepto tu ofedta, no pupuedo morir azi-la mujer,aunque avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma por haber caído tan bajo, se dejó coger en brazos por el espadachín

-¿sabes llegar al puerto marine?-

-eh, zii...zolo hay que ir recto por esta calle, ¿no veez que al fondo ze ve el mar?-

Zoro se avergonzó ante la afirmacion de la chica, estubieron en silencio hasta llegar al puerto, sin dirigirse una sola mirada

FIN

"holaaa, este es mi primer fic, espero opiniones, buenas, malas !lo que sea!, espero os haya gustado, y si, es asi, seguiré escribiendo, ¿os imaginais a zoro de papi? jajajajajaja, tranquilos tashigi volverá pronto a la normalidad, tengo muchas ideaas!, aviso desde ya, no va a haber lemon...pero va a ser muy buenaaa, o eso espero jajajajjaja/


	2. Chapter 2

"hola a todoos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo!, estoy inspirada jajjaja, y ademas tengo a quien me ayuda cuando me atranco, gracias!, espero que os guste, este es un poco mas corto pero creo que ahora lo voy a hacer asi siempre, de unas 1000 palabras aprox. bueno que lo disfrutéis y dejad reviews!/

"silencio, calor...tenia sueño y las condiciones eran perfectas para querarse dormida, le pesaban los parpados, eran solo las 8 de la tarde pero los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad, no, no podia dormirse, estaba en los brazos de un pirata, y no uno cualquiera, Roronoa Zoro...pero el sueño pudo con ella,volver a ser niña no le hacia ningun favor, estaba totalmente indefensa,de manera insconciente apoyó la cara en el pecho de Zoro y se quedó dormida, él se sobresalto, hasta entonces ella habia intentado ni tocarlo, pero ahora estaba totalmente rendida

"¿que voy ha hacer ahora?, no tengo ni idea de cuidar niños...espero que nami me haga el favor...aunque con lo bruja que es...maldita sea, ojala que esto acabe pronto"

llego al sunny, pero en el solo estaban franky y ussop

-heeey!¿ya has vuelto zoro?-le grito Franky desde la cubierta

-ssshhhhh-

zoro subio a bordo

-¿que traes?-vio a la niña

-suuuuupeeeer!,me encantan los niños-grito con su habitual pose

-¡que no grites te he dicho!, no tengo ganas de que se despierte y tener que soportarla...-

-¿ porque traes esa niña?¿y porque esta asi vestida?-pregunto ussop

-ya os lo explicare en otro momento, necesito un sitio para acostarla-

-tranquilo, yo le hare una cuna!-b

- ¿¡que?!no eso no es necesario, no se va a quedar mucho tiempo aqui Franky-

-pero si no tardo nada-y como por arte de magia una cuna mecedora aparecio a su lado

-eehhh,vale-Ussop salia de una de la habitaciones con algunas mantas que puso en la cuna

La acostó

-me voy a entrenar- dijo zoro

-y la dejas aqui?-

-esta dormida-

- ya pero metela en una habitacion aunque sea-a Zoro le empezaba a molestar la situacion, llebo a la niña a su habitacion y se fue al nido de cuervos, pasó alli la tarde, la gente iba llegando pero la pequeña no desperto, llegó la hora de la cena y todos fueron a la cocina

-he encontrado un monton de ropa monisima en las tiendas de la ciudad!-dijo nami

- pues nosotros nos hemos montado en una montaña rusa enooorme!-añadio el capitan, cada uno iba contando lo que habian hecho esa tarde, todos escepto uno,que preferia olvidarlo

- Zoro¿tu no cuentas nada?-dijo ussop que queria saber ya porque habia un bebe en su habitacion

-yo...bueno, Nami, Robin, a vosotras os gustan los niños no?-bas dos mencionadas se asombraron

-claro Zoro-kun, pero...¿por que preguntas eso?-

-necesito que cuideis de una niña, creo que tiene unos...3 años-

-¿que?!,ni que fueramos tus sirvientes, ademas, como que cuidar de una niña ¡¿en que lio te has metido?!-

-es una historia muy larga...lo unico que puedo decir es que tengo una bebe en mi habitacion, y no la soporto-

-jujuju-

-pues lo siento mucho zoro pero tu la has traido tu te ocupas de ella-dijo nami

-a no ser,claro, que estes dispuesto a pagar una generosa suma de dinero cambio- dijo con beris en los ojos

-¡¿que?!, seras bruja...-ante esta afirmacion, el espadacin recibio una patada en la cara por parte del se lebantó,

- me voy a acostar- al entrar en la habitacion la vio, dormia placidamente, entre esa ropa que le quedaba enorme y las mantas que la tapaban, él se metió en su cama e intento dormir.

lego la mañana del dia siguiente, y Zoro, fue el ultimo en despertar y cuando lo hizo la cuna estaba vacia, salio a cubierta, y fue a la cocina a desayunar

-¿y la niña?-preguntó.

Robin estaba alli tomando un cafe

-nami ha ido a comprale algo de ropa, no podia creer que la tubieras asi vestida

-¿que quieres que haga?-

-jujuju,nada...ya nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, ¿asi que Tashigi-chan eh?, de ese detalle no nos avisaste, jujuju-

-¿que insinuas mujer?-ella sonrió.

terminaron de desayunar dejando el tema aparte, Chopper llego a la nave acompañado de nami y la pequeña tashigi que ahora vestia un bonito vestido de un amirillo blanquecino, unos zapatos blancos con calcetines cortos y una felpa con una flor del color del vestido y mami traia varias bolsas en las que parecia haber mas ropa para la niña

-aaaii, como me encanta ir de compras!-dijo nami, chopper dejo a Tashigi en el banco de la cubierta, al lado de Zoro

-toma Zoro, todo esto es ropa para ella- le dijo nami tendiendole la bolsa que traiab

-¿¡que?!,¿y porque ne la das a mi?-

-porque anoche quedamos en que tu te encargarias de ella-zoro se levanto y llevo a nami algo lejos de la niña para que no los oyeran

-venga ya, si la conoces, esta mujer me odia, creo que contigo se llevara mucho mejor-

-la verdad, es que nos llevamos bastante bien, me ha estado contando como todos los niños de punk hazard se reencontraron con sus padres...-

-entonces lo haras ¿no?-

-esta bien ¿de cuanto hablamos?-

-¿¡que?!-

-mis servicios como niñera son de...50 beris la hora-

-¿¡como dices?!¿¡piensas cobrarme?!-

-¿que pensabas?una niñera tan buena como yo no es facil de conseguir-

-BRUJA-

-jajajajajajaj-reia maliciosamente.

Zoro se dio por vencido. Se sento al lado de la niña con cara de perro avndonado

-esto va a ser divertido,jujujuju-

-muy divertido, y podre usarlo en su contra durante mucho tiempo jajajajaja-

-¡¿de que hablais vosotras dos?!-dijo zoro al oir a las dos chicas .

Zoro no sabía que hacer pero lo primero sería buscar las espadas de la marine, tenia que poder defenderse cuando volviera a la normalidad

-oye tú cuatro ojos ¿donde te hospedabas?-Dijo Zoro agachandose para poder entenderla bien

-edta en el cento de la cidad-dijo Tashigi señalando fuera del barco,Zoro se dirigió a la salida del sunny

-ei tú a donde vas sin la niña-dijo nami cogiendo a Tashigi

-voy a el hotel para recoger sus espadas

-tú sólo Jajaja sí entonces estamos aquí tres días esperandote-la unica respuesta que recibio fue un gruñido por parte del espadachin

-porque no te llevas a Tashigi?ella te indicará

-dijo nami entregandolr a Tashigi o intentandolo ya que ella no se soltaba y giraba la cabecita de un lado para otro para que no la soltara pero no consiguió su /Zoro la cogio y Nami recibio una mirada asesina, esta vez, de parte de la niña, a lo que ella le respondio sacandole la lengua y guiñandole un ojo.

Zoro salio del sunny, cargando a la niña, anduvieron por el paseo maritimo para llegar a una calle por la que llegarían directamente al vigilaba el puerto, buscaba el barco de la que le habia hecho acabar en esa situacion./

-Bonny..-

-¿que?-

- ese badco, es el de Bonney-

-aaa, esa...me suena de algo-

-¿ez que no zabes quien es idiota?-

-va, que mas da, vamos a recuperar tu katana y luego nos ocuparemos de eso- aligeraron el paso hasta que llegaron al hotel, entraron pero cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras

- perdoneme señor, es la primera vez que le vemos por aqui, ¿podria decirme el numero de su habitacion?- uno de los empleados los detuvo

- habitacion 57, aqui tengo la llave-

el empleado reviso unas listas

-lo siento mucho señor, pero dudo que usted sea la señorita Tashigi-

zoro miro a Tashigi, -¿que hacemos ahora?-le dijo con una simple mirada

-ehh, no, no soy...Tashigi, soy...un...amigo, me dijo que recogiera unas cosas por ella-

-un amigo ¿eh?-el empleado los miraba examinandolos, se quedo mirando a la niña,

-ah, ya recuerdo a Tashigi, la vi ayer, una chica muy mona, se parecia mucho a vuestra hija, hola bonita¿cuantos años tienes?-

-¿¡que?!-dijeron Tashigi y Zoro al unisono y con la cara roja como un tomate


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro carraspeó intentando aparentar serenidad  
-entonces...nos...¿nos deja pasar?-dijo con la cara aun roja  
-claro señor, disculpe las molestias-  
Zoro subía las escaleras sin mirarla a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado, ellos dos...no, no quería ni pensarlo  
-podque no az dicho que no zoy tu hija?-  
-a mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia marine, pero no quiero perder mas tiempo aquí, además, ¿quien se cree ese haciendo esas afirmaciones tan a la ligera?-  
Llegaron a la habitación y abrió la puerta.  
-¿dónde esta?-  
-allí-Zoro la cogió y se dirigió a la puerta  
-¿no vaz a coged mi ropa pada cando cresca?-  
-ya te dejará algo Nami, no podemos hacer que sospechen mas de nosotros-  
Salieron del hotel y bajaron la calle hasta el puerto  
-¡Noo!-  
-¿que pasa ahora mujer?¿no puedes estar quieta ni un momento?-  
-ez el badco de Bonny, se vaa-  
-¿¡que?!, ¡joder!- corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al barco, Sanji bajaba del Sunny  
-¡vuelve a subir cocinero de mierda!¡zarpamos!-  
-¿¡quée?!-  
-¿¡acaso no me oyes idiota?!¡nos vamos!-subieron al barco, Zoro llamó a Nami  
-el barco de Bonney se mueve ¡tenemos que seguirlo!-  
-joder...esta bien, tendremos que aplazar las vacaciones, ¡levad el ancla!-  
- creo que no hara falta correr Nami-chan- dijo la arqueologa desde su amaca sin apartar la mirada de un enorme libro  
-¿a que te refieres?-  
Robin saco un viejo loge pose eterno de una bolsa  
-¿y eso?¿hacia donde apunta?-  
-Irial, proximo destino de Bonney y su banda, esta mañana les oí hablar en un bar, "por casualidad" y escuche que se dirigían a Irial, por lo que me hice con un loge pose hasta allí-  
-Robin eres la mejor-dijo Nami mientras la abrazaba  
-siempre tan atenta Robin-chan- dijo Sanji haciendo ese remolino extraño que hace XD y con corazones en los ojos  
-marimo idiota, no haces nada derecho-  
Zoro gruño-¿como dices?-  
esto dio lugar a una de sus habituales batallitas,que acabo con un buen puñetazo de parte de la navegante en las cabezas de ambos  
-Nami chan,te pones tan guapa cuando te enfadas-dijo Sanji con una cara de embobado que ni el se creería.  
-voy a entrenar- dijo Zoro empezando a subir el palo mayor  
-y ¿que piensas hacer con Tashigi?-le dijo el renito, la cara de malas pulgas que se le puso es difícil de describir  
-ocupate un poco de ella por mi Chopper-  
-no me zubeztimes Gogonoa, no necesito que nadie me cuide,y ¿que vaz a haced con mis ezpadas?-  
-las guardare hasta que puedas usarlas, dudo que ahora puedas siquiera sostenerlas-  
-¿y como ze que no te laz quederaz?-  
- con tres tengo suficientes cuatro ojos...por cierto ¿y tus gafas?-  
-parece ser que al rejuvenecer su vista se recuperó, ¿no es genial?- aclaró Chopper.  
Zoro gruñó, "ahora...se parece mas a...aaagh, no importa, mejor no pensar en eso"

Zarparon, aunque no había necesidad de correr, si no salían pronto, nunca los alcanzarían.  
Aunque Tashigi insistía en que no necesitaba vigilancia alguna, Chopper se quedó en cubierta con ella  
-¡aaa..aaaaa...aaaay!joo ota vez-  
-no pasa nada, quieres aprender muy rapido y esto lleva su tiempo-  
Tashigi intentaba andar pero aprender era mas difícil de lo que pensaba, se caía a cada paso  
-estoy hadta-  
-bueno creo que podemos dejarlo por ahora, ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa?-  
-Choppe, ¿podque me tratas tan ben?-  
-se que eres buena Tachigi, ayudaste a los niños de Punk Hazard, te estoy muy agradecido-Tashigi sonrió  
-¿te han dicho alguna vez que edes el renito ma bonito del mundo entedo?- le dijo abrazándolo  
-no creas que eso me hace feliz tontita- respondió haciendo sus extraños bailecitos.  
-jujuju, veo que os habéis llevado muy bien, Tashigi, espero que perdones muestro primer encontronazo, pero quiero que sepas que ahora las circunstancias son muy distintas-  
-si, ahoda eztoy en tu badco e indefenza-  
-no me refería a eso,ahora estas aquí como una invitada-  
"nunca entenderé a estos piratas, ¿una invitada?, si soy una marine, y estoy aquí porque no tuve mas remedio,ya entiendo lo que quiere decir Smoker cuando los cataloga de 'diferentes'"  
-!la comida esta servida!-grito Sanji desde la cocina  
-vamos a comer Tashigi-,dijo Chopper que se puso en su forma "humana" para cogerla.  
En las cocinas, el resto de la tripulación iba llegando.  
-¿dónde siento a Tashigi?,en estas sillas no va a alcanzar la mesa- preguntó Chopper  
-esta tarde le haré una trona para bebes-dijo Franky  
-ya pero ahora...-  
-no te preocupes Chopper, Zoro se ocupará de ella- dijo nami que entraba en la cocina  
-¿qué?-  
-¿tienes algún problema con eso?-le dijo al espadachín con una de esas caras tan acojonantes que pone.

Chopper puso a la niña en el regazo de Zoro, lo que no hizo ninguna gracia a ninguno de los dos.  
Sanji venia a servir la recién preparada comida.  
-mi querida Tashigi chan aquí tienes una especialidad de la casa para la más guapa de todas-en ese momento Nami le miro muy cabreada y Robin riendose-bueno la más guapa de los bebes luego están ,como no,mis dos preciosas Nami y Robin, les sirvió a ellas la comida también, como no, mucho mejor que la de los hombres.  
Tashigi intentaba cortar su filete, pero con esas manitas que tenía, era muy difícil,algo que no pasó desapercibido para nuestra navegante.  
-Zoro, ayúdale con la comida, ¿es que tengo que decírtelo todo?-  
La cara de malas pulgas estaba empezando a ser más habitual de lo normal  
"esta bruja..¿que intenta?, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada o exprimirá mis bolsillos como si fueran una de sus mandarinas"  
Zoro arrebató los cubiertos de las manos de la pequeña sin decir nada, y con un brazo a cada lado de la niña empezó a cortar el filete, ella se vió obligada a echarse hacia atrás,estaba atrapada entre ambos brazos.  
Intentó evitarlo pero su cara se ruborizó un poco sin quererlo.  
-eh, "ceja-rizada", esto te ha salido duro- dijo con aire burlón  
-chistes con la comida ninguno ¿eh?, a ver si vas a ayunar unos días por tus gracias marimo-  
-jejejejeje, ea, esto ya está- Tashigi se acercó algo a la mesa y continuó comiendo, de vez en cuando se rascaba los ojos y daba cabezadas, se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que no pudo más y calló hacia un lado, afortunadamente Zoro fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que cayera al suelo.  
-Zoro, Tashigi duerme incluso mas que tu shishishi-  
-a esa edad, los bebes humanos deben dormir mucho más que los adultos- aclaró Chopper  
-shishishishi pues entonces Zoro duerme como un bebe-  
-ummm..bueno la voy a acostar, ya he acabado de comer-  
Zoro salió de la cocina  
-pues no seria mal padre el espadachín jujujuju, a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que lo veo en esta situación(para quien no se acuerde creo que era el capitulo 318, en el que salia Zoro cuidando 3 bebes, es muy bueno XD)- dijo Robin sonriente.  
-¿a que te refieres Robin-chan?-  
-jujuju a nada...-  
En el camarote de los hombres..."por fin un rato de tranquilidad" Zoro salió de la habitación y se sentó en la cubierta con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y apoyado en la barandilla; la marine, no sería la única en tomar una buena siesta.

FIN capitulo 3

aquí está el terceroo, he intentado corregir mis errores, lo siento si me salté algo, espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews!, gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, y...lo siento, no voy a poner un LuxRo, no me atrae mucho la idea jeje


	4. Chapter 4

siento la tardanza, he estado de viaje XD, me gustaría acabar la historia antes de empezar las clases, porque sino me quitaría mucho tiempo de estudio, ah! y una cosa, lo sé, la ortogrAfía no es mi amiga, pero es que escribo en el movil y se me van las letras, y bueno, es mas difícil, jajajja, bueno dejo las excusas ya, disfrutad de este nuevo capitulo de NIÑERA A BORDO!

Robin ojeaba atentamente varios libros, sentada en una hamaca en la cubierta del Sunny, Nami se unió a ella.

-Irial...no es una isla cualquiera-  
Robin dejó sus libros al oir la voz de la chica  
-una isla de marines-  
-exacto, esta chica...Bonney, no es poca cosa tampoco, el la unica mujer perteneciente a los 11 supernovas, con una recompensa de 260 millones de beris, si se dirige a esa isla, es porque está dispuesta formar un buen escandalo...y nosotros vamos a caer directos en el hoyo-  
-pero no podemos hacer nada, el espadachin hizo una promesa y ya sabes como es nuestro capitan con esos temas, habrá que tomarselo como una nueva aventura, jujujuju-  
-Lo se...-Nami suspiró-pero esperab que despues de derrotar a un yuncou(no se si se escribe asi), pudieramos dejar las 'aventuras' por un tiempo-  
Robin sonrió y volvió a sus libros  
-¿Sabes Robin? Esa chica...tiene algo que puede con él-dijo Nami observando al espadachin que dormia a unos metros de distancia, Robin la miró con su eterna sonrisa,  
-pero es bonito ¿no?, Zoro no suele hacer este tipo de cosas, sinn envargo, desde que nos reunimos, es la segunda vez que lo veo salvarla-  
Nami sonrió  
-Es cierto-

Zoro despertó y fue a la cocina a por algo de sake, y luego subió a por la espadas de Tashigi, se habia fijado en que necesitaban ser tratadas y en ese momento no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Ussop entró en el camarote de los hombres y Tashigi despertó por el ruido,él se quedó quieto delante suya  
-lo, lo siento, no recordaba que estabas aqui, ya me voy-  
Tashigi no dijo nada, solo lo miraba atentamente, o mejor dicho, miraba su...¿nariz?  
-¿tu edes Soyekin?-  
-¿te has dado cuenta eh?claro, yo,el bravo guerrero Ussop, el pirata más valiente de los siete mares, soy el misterioso Sogeking-Ussop hablaba en plan peliculero y le contaba historias que se sacaba de de Dios sabe donde, algo que resultaba muy entretenido para la pequeña, ese hombre era raro, pero si se aburría ya sabía a quien acudir.  
Un par de historias sin sentido despues...  
-bueno, ¿te apetece salir?-  
La niña se encogió de hombros, Ussop la cogió y salieron fuera, Zoro no estaba, había subido al nido de cuervos.  
-Buenas tardes dormilona-dijo Robin sonriente  
-Ussop traela aquí con nosotras ¿o ibais a hacer algo?-  
-¿Qué?no, tengo trabajo, hay una pequeña grieta en el casco y Franky y yo estamos traba...¡mierda, Franky está esperando que le lleve las herramientas!-  
Ussop dejo la niña y salió corriendo.  
-uff, que calor ¡Sanji!-  
La peliroja llamó al cocinero que no tardo nada en aparecer a su lado  
-¿Qué necesitas mi preciosa Nami-swan?-  
-traenos un zumo de mandarinas a Tashigi y a mi y...algo de merienda para las 3-  
-ahora mismo mi pelirroja-  
-yo tomaré un café Sanji kun-añadió Robin  
Sanji entró en las cocinas tan rápido como pudo y se puso manos a la obra.

Zoro bajó a cubierta con lass espadas de la chica y material para limpiarlas, la vio pero no dijo nada, se sentó en cubierta y empezó a ocuparse de lasespadas.

-uhmmm- la cara de satisfacción y puede que hasta entusiasmo de la chica al provar aquel delicioso zumo era indescriptible  
-jajajaja¿está bueno verdad?-  
-edtá buenícimo-  
-las mandarinas (Bellemere) son las mejores-  
La niña la miró sonriente, la pelirroja tenía razon, nunca había provado unas tan deliciosas.  
-las cultivaba mi madre, era una marine como tú ¿sabes?-  
-¿de vedad?, ¿y podqué tu eres pidata?-  
-bueno...yo odiaba a los piratas pero ellos son diferentes y, bueno, hicieron algo muy bonito por mi y por mi pueblo-  
La niña sonrió pero no preguntó nada más, no conocía su historia, pero después de lo de (Ennies Loby), sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su capitan por un nakama.  
Terminaron de merendar y Nami las dejó con la excusa de que tení cosas que hacer, tenía muchos datos sobre Dressrosa, (Green beet)..pero todavia no las había cartografiado.  
La situación en cubierta ahora era distinta, Nami hablaba con ella pero Nico Robin era mujer de pocas palabras, estaba absorta en sus libros, y la verdad, tampoco quería hablar con ella, una mujer vuscada por el gobierno desde los 8 años, catalogada como demonio...a su parecer, no encajaba en aquella tripulación.  
Tashigi la miraba, y llegó un momento en que nuestra arqueologa apartó la vista de sus libros para dedicarle una cariñosa mirada, lo que le pilló por sorpresa.  
-¿te aburres?-Tashigi sacudió la cabeza.  
-Yo no se mucho sobre espadas y temas de esos, y dudo que quieras oir nada sobre los (foneglif) que estoy estudiando, pero hay cierto espadachín por aqui que puede hablar contigo de esas cosas si quieres-  
-¿¡que?! No,no, no..prefiedo quedadme aqui zi no te molezta-  
-jujuju, está bien,¿te apetece leer algo?-  
-¿de adqueologia?-  
-no, creo qque puede haber algo imteresante por ahi para ti-  
-vale-  
Robin salió de buscar libros  
-lo único que tenemos es medicina...y ...arqueología y bueno, tambien está esto que es más interesante que cualquier historia de aventuras-  
Tashigi cogió el libro y empezó a leer.  
Hubo un rato de silencio en el que las doa leian sus libros.  
-Tashigi, yo me voy a dar una ducha, ¿te importa?-  
-no, no...claro-  
Robin cogió a Tashigi  
-¿qué haces?- Robin sonrió, bajaron a cubierta y se acercaron a Zoro.  
-Zoro ocupate de ella mientras me doy una ducha, no tienes que hacer nada, está leyendo, solo echale un ojo de vez en cuando-  
Zoro gruñó, algo que fue interpretado como un 'si' por la morena.  
Tashigi miro a Zoro de reojo  
-¿¡Qué crees que haces con mis espadas?!-  
-las limpio- le dijo sin mirarla  
-¡pues dejalas,no te he pedido que lo hagas!-  
-si las dejo, se estropearan-  
Tashigi no respondió, la verdad, es que necesitaban ser tratadas de vez en cuando y ultimamente las habia dejado algo apartadas, se fijó en Zoro, su maneza de tratar las espadas, la suvidad con la que las cogia, se notaba qie era alguien qye realmente amaba las espadas  
-no me mires con esa cara, si quieres las dejo-  
-no...vale, hazlo...-  
Tashigi volvió a su libro, Zoro se fijó, no era un libro cualquiera, era el diario de abordo  
-¿que haces con eso?-  
-Robin me lo dejó, es lo unico interezante que teneiz,lo demaz son libros de medicina y arqueología-  
Zoro gruño, esa mujer hacía lo que le daba la gana.  
-Gogonoa, pelea conmigo cuando vuelva a ser normal-  
Zoro la miró  
-creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, me prometiste que no pelearias conmigo si te ayudaba-  
-te prometí que bo te quitaria las espadas, no que no luchariamos-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
-pues no pienso hacerlo-  
Tashigi estaba enfadada y se limitó a mirarlo a la cara esperando que cambiase de opinion  
-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Zoro  
-eres un egocentrico que sólo piensa en sí mizmo-dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.  
-¿como?-pregunto Zoro con una expresion de desconcierto en la cara.  
-Podque no quiedes luchaz nunca con migo-dijo ella moviéndose para míralo a la cara  
-dejalo ya enana-dijo intentando entender lo que decía.  
-quiero que cuando vuelva a la normalidad tengamos un combate-no,no voy a hacerlo- dijo tan fríamente como siempre  
-como dechia eres un egocentico- siguió leyendo el libro  
-¿es porque soy como ella verdad?,cuando entenderáz que no soy esa tal kuina-dejó de leer y Zoro la miro con sorpresa  
-¿como sabes tú eso?-dijo él  
-lo pone en el libro-  
-eso no es asunto tuyo-dijo este muy enfadado y quitandole el libro  
-pero zí no lo leo nunca comprendere podque no luchiaz conta mi-  
-no tienes que entender nada, a ver si te entra en la cabeza que no pienso luchar contra ti-  
-pero por que?-dijo ella  
-por que sí te hiciera daño no...¡por que no! Y ya está-  
Tashigi se levantó y se alejó de alli, aunque calló al suelo y no tubo más remedio que irse gateando  
-¡edes un idiota!-  
Cuando ella ya se fue zoro cogió el libro y empezó a leer la parte de kuina "se que no eres ella pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderte a ti también" acarició el lomo del libro "ni a ninguno de mis companeros"


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaa! aqui está el nuevo cap, el ultimo no me convencia mucho...y veo que a vosotros tampoco XD, espero que esto lo mejore, disfrutadloo!

Calló el dia, y el cielo se cubrió de más estrellas de las que ninguno de nosotros veremos jamas, la tripulacion de los mugiwara ya dormia, pero en el camarote de los hombres...  
Tashigi daba vueltas en su cuna, de un lado a otro,de vez en cuando soltaba algun gemido, estaba angustiada, atrapada entre las sabanas, dormida...pero nadie parecia darse cuenta.  
Luffy, Franki, Sanji, Ussop..todos dormian, todos menos cierto espadachin que parecía ser el unico que oía a la niña, no queria levantarse, pero verla asi...se elvantó asegurandose de que nadie lo veía y se acercó a la niña, pusó la mano sobre ella y la sacudió un poco  
-eh..eh!..., despierta-Tashigi no respondía, es más, parecía que la situación iba a peor, empezó a sudar  
-eh!, despierta-Zoro la movía con más energía hasta que ella respondió, abrío los ojos muy rapido, lo miró, su respiración estaba agitada, él la sacó de las sabanas en las que estaba atrapada  
-oi, tranquila...era una pesadilla...,¿estás bien?-Ella se giró para darle la espalda  
-dejame, ¿a ti que te impodta?-

-pense que querrias tomar el aire, despejarte...-  
-no necezito nada, y menoz de ti-  
Zoro se quedó mirandola y sin decir nada la cogió  
-¿¡qué hacez?!¡sueltame!-cogió una manta y abrigo gordo,empezaba a hacer frio  
-esto te vendrá bien-"para bajar esos humos por lo menos"  
Salieron del camarote, la niña le pateaba y le daba puñetazos, algo que parecía no afectarle, Zoro empezó a subir el mastil central, hasta su lugar de entrenamiento  
-¿podqué me taes aqui?¿que quiedes?-  
Zoro se sentó en el saliente de la ventana, puso los pies en alto y a la niña encima suya, abrió la ventana , un frio viento entró de repente y ella se echó hacia atrás.  
Zoro no decía nada, no hacía falta, el cielo estaba precioso, se quedaron mirandolo y ella empezó a tranquilizarle  
-ez...presioso-  
El chico sonrió, -sabía que te gustaría, vengo aqui cuando necesito...pensar-  
Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña,y Zoro la acercó hacia él, pasó la manta encima suya, ambos quedaron tapados,aquella noche era muy fria, ya habìan salido del area de influencia climática de la isla Manegua, Zoro decidió cerrar la ventana y en poco tiempo, los dos estaban dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, como cada día, Sanji fue el primero en despertar, tenía que preparar el desayuno, se dió cuenta de que Tashigi no estaba, miró la cama de Zoro, él tampoco, "maldito marimo idiota, como te hayas atrevido a hacerle algo..."  
Se dirigía a la cocina, aquella noche había nevado, hacía un frio horrible, asi que decidió ponerse un abrigo antes de empezar con sus tareas.  
Cuando llegó a las cocinas vió a Robin a la que le había tocado la guardia y que se preparaba un buen café caliente  
-buenos diias mi morenazaa-  
-jujuju, buenos dias Sanji-kun-  
-¿te apetece algo para desayunar?-  
-no gracias, con el café me vale-  
-oye Robin, ¿no habrás visto al idiota del marimo, no?, no estaba en su cama y la pequeña Tashigi-chan tampoco...espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura el imbecil ese...-  
-bueno, se me ocurre un lugar donde podrían estar-  
Robin hizo aparecer un ojo en el nido de cuervos y los vió  
-jujuju, tranquilo Sanji-kun, creo que no podrìan estar mejor-

Tashigi, todavía dormida, se acurrucó, hacía muchisimo frio y aquella manta ya no servír de mucho, sentía el calido aliento del chico en su cara, y sus manos alrededor de su cadera desnuda le daban algo de calor, un momento, cadera...¡desnuda!, abrió los ojos en cuanto fue consciente de la situación, o al menos, podía imaginarsela  
-¡kyaaaaaa!- Zoro se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos por el grito,pero al verla calleron al suelo por el impacto, ella sobre él y la manta quedó lejos de su alcanze, la ropa que llebaba ya no eran más que un montón de trapos rotos.  
Un ojo de cierta arqueologa curiosa apareció en un rincón escondido de la habitación, observando la escena desde las sombras.  
-Ta, Ta, Tashigi...ya eres normal...-  
-¡callate Roronoa, no me mires!- Zoro miraba hacia otro lado, a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, a los dos se les habían subido los colores a la cara de una manera increible, él la sentía encima suyo y estaba paralizado, algo que nunca le habia pasado, algo que nadie había conseguido.  
Hubo un rato de silencio...  
-mujer...creo que...deberías levantarte..-  
-¡No!-  
-¡¿qué?!-  
Ella escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Zoro  
-¡¿qué, qué, qué haces?!-No pudo evitar mirarla  
-no puedo levantarme...-le dijo en voz baja  
-¿¡porqué?!-  
-porque si lo hago...me verás desnuda-  
-¿Y qué pretendes quedarte asi todo el día?-  
-¡no!-  
Zoro intentò serenarse  
"venga ya Zoro ¿qué te pasa?tú no eres como ese ero-cook idiota", empezó a incorporarse  
-¡quieto!-  
-¡oi, oi, tranquila que no voy a hacer nada!-  
Ella no se separó de él, no quería que la viera, se quedaron sentados, ella seguía pegada a Zoro como una lapa, intentando esconderse, él se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó por encima  
-ya está, ya puedes...moverte- Ella abrió los ojos, sabía que cerrarlos no le haría estar más escondida pero le daba algo de seguridad, que era lo que en ese momento realmente necesitaba, poco a poco se separó de él  
-gra, gracias...-le dijo en voz baja, se levantó como pudo, ya que le temblaban las piernas,y Zoro la ayudó, el abrigo era grande para ella, le cubria hasta algo mas de las rodillas  
-bu, bueno yo voy a..bajar, le diré a Nami que te deje algo de ropa-  
-¿qué? Ah, si, vale-  
-si, eh bueno, ya me voy-abrió la escotilla y empezó bajar  
-Zoro...-  
-¿qué?-  
-por favor...no se lo digas a nadie-  
-claro, tranquila-

Tashigi se sentó en el lugar donde habían dormido, ahora era ella la que necesitaba pensar.

Zoro llegó a cubierta, pero antes de nada, apoyó el antebrazo en el mastil y la cabeza sobre él, intentando relajarse, aunque no se había visto, sabía la cara que tenía, el frio le sentó bien y le ayudó a recuperar su color natural.  
"¿Qué hago ahora?, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado, no sería bueno para mi...ni para ella"  
Decidió ir al camarote de las chicas, simplemente le diría a Nami que había vuelto a la normalidad y que le dejara ropa, no tenía porqué dar ningun tipo de detalle sobre lo que había pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro iba a llamar a la puerta del camarote de las mujeres, pero Robin apareció a su lado

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿eh?, a si,iba a pediros algo de ropa, Tashigi ha vuelto a la normalidad-

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

-que bien me alegro muchisimo, voy a decirle a Nami que te de algo, creo que su ropa le sentará mejor-Robin iba a entrar en la habitación.

-...no, espera, prefiero que se la subais vosotras-

Robin sonrió

-claro, no te preocupes-

Tashigi estaba bastante feliz de volver a ser adulta, mientras esperaba se sentó en el suelo, acerco las rodillas a su cuerpo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos "¿porqué tuvo que pasar de esa manera? Si Smoker se enterara..., se que Zoro no es...bueno, se que no se lo contará a nadie, pero...¿como he podido comportarme de esa manera?...debo, hacerme más fuerte, no puedo volver a parecer tan debil delante suya si quiero que algun dia acepte luchar contra mi... bueno... lo mejor será olvidarlo e intentar empezar de nuevo",Tashigi abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza, y después de un rato de silencio intentando calmarse, miró a su alrededor y para su sorpresa, encontró algo interesante.

Ya entrando en la cocina, Zoro sintió que algo le faltaba, se sentía imcompleto"¡mis espadas!¿cómo pude haberlas olvidado?", no se lo pensó, subió por el mastil y abrió dando un portazo, asustando a Tashigi, a la que encontró con sus espadas en las manos.

-¡Sueltalas!- Se las arrebató bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué haces, en serio creias que les haria algo malo?!-

-No las vuelvas a tocar- Empezó a bajar las escaleras

-¡Eres un imbecil!¡algun dia...algun día te venceré y las conseguiré!-

-veo que eres mujer de palabra...-dijo ironicamente.

Nami se encontró con Zoro cuando bajó.

-Si pensabas subir tú, haber llevado la ropa-él simplemente pasó de ella.

-¿a qué viene esa cara de malas pulgas?-

Nami subió y llamó a la puerta

-¡vete!-

-¿qué? Tashigi, soy yo, Nami, vengo a traerte la ropa-

-lo siento, entra-Nami entró

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal la noche?-

-...- "veo que no muy bien"

-te he traido algunos conjuntos para que elijas lo que te guste-

Todo era de manga larga por que hacía frío, Tashigi escogió unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino con una camisa blanca que se ceñia muy bien a su figura aunque le estaba un poco estrecha en la parte del pecho

-si te gusta la camisa te la puedes quedar, la compré hace mucho y nunca me la pongo-

-si es muy bonita, bueno, gracias-

-pero, ¿no te gusta mas este top?creo que te sentaría genial-

-no, no yo prefiero esto gracias-

Tashigi se vistió.

- lo siento,se me olvidó traerte algo de abrigo, ponte el que tenías y cuando bajemos te doy otro-

-es que...ese es de Zoro-

-¿y qué?te lo ha dejado ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno... preferiría no cogerlo-

-oye...Tashigi, ¿te ha pasado algo con Zoro?-

-que es un idiota-

-jajajajaja, decía algo nuevo-

-jajajaja- Nami le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros

-Venga, vamos abajo, no te obligaré a ponerte el abrigo, pero ahi fuera está nevando- Tashigi miró por la ventana, era cierto, nevaba...

Cogió el abrigo.

-muy bien, tranquila, él no te va a decir nada, además, es solo un momento-

Bajaron.

-Mira Tashigi, no creo que lo haya echado en falta-

Tashigi, miró a donde Nami le dijo, Zoro hacía flexiones, con una sola mano, mientras con la otra hacía pesas y a pesar del frio no llevaba camiseta.

Tashigi se sonrojó un poco, habian discutido, pero ninguno de los dos habia olvidado la escenita de aquella mañana.

Giró la cabeza para no mirarlo.

-mi camarote está por allí-Dijo Nami al ver que la marine, aunque no dijo nada,queria irse ya de allí.

"¿que es un idiota eh?, seguro que Robin me puede dar mas detalles jajajajaja"

Entraron en el camarote y Nami le dió un abrigo a Tashigi.

-¿te apetece desayunar algo?-

-no tengo mucha hambre-

-Bueno, yo voy a desayunar, acompañanos en la cocina si quieres-

-bueno, ahora que puedo, me gustaría recuperar mis espadas, si no te importa-

-claro,ve por ellas-

Tashigi salió del camarote al tiempo que Robin entraba.

-Oye Robin, he hablado con Tashigi, conozco a Zoro, pero...¿tu sabes algo de lo que ha pasado esta noche?-Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie de fuera la oyese.

-no se lo que pasó exactamente anoche...pero no te puedo contar lo que vi esta madrugada jujuju-

-Zoro...¿no se habrá atrevido a ...? ¿no?-

-jujujuju, tranquila, creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba que pasara nada...-

Robin le contó todo lo que había visto aquella mañana

-jajajajaja, no me lo puedo creer ¿y se ha enfadado tanto por eso?,y pensar que hasta una persona tan seria y con tanto autocontrol como es él llega a ponerse asi ante una mujer,jajajajajaja, no me lo imagino totalmente paralizado y ruborizado por una chica, jajajajajaja-

-jujuju-

-bueno, espera, cuando fui, me cruzé con Zoro bajando, debió ser entonces cuando discutieron, no creo que su _caida_sea la razón de su enfado jajaja-

Tashigi llevaba el abrigo de Zoro en las manos, pensaba dejarlo arriba y que él lo cogiera, subió y abrió la escotilla.

-995...996..., ¿qué quieres?, 997...-dijo controlando el tono de su voz, intentando reflejar indiferencia por la presencia de la chica, mientras levantaba un pesa enorme.

-queria recuperar mis espadas...por favor...- Zoro le señaló donde estaban con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-..y devolverte esto...-le dijo algo sonrojada, estendiendo rapidamente los brazos en su dirección con el abrigo en las manos.

-Dejalo por ahi-respondió algo ruborizado tambien, aunque no la miró a la cara.

Tashigi soltó el abrigo y fue a por sus espadas, las cogió, bajó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Buenos diiiiaaas mi querida Tashigi-chan!,me alegro muchisimo de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad-le dijo Sanji, ella sonrió.

-¿Te apetece algo?-

-Bueno, si pudiera tomar otro de esos deliciosos zumos-

-pues claro- Respondió Nami

-¡¿Quééééé?!-dijeron Luffy y Usoop al mismo tiempo

-Pero si madie ha provado nunca tus mandarinas, nisiquiera nosotros- dijo el indignado Usoop

-y nunca las provareis-

-¡¿Quéé?!-

-jo Nami, no es justo-

-para vosotros hay natillas-dijo Sanji

-¡NATILLAS!-al capitan tardó poco en pasarsele el enfado.

-¿podria provar yo algo de esas natillas?-

-claro Tashigui-chan, pero para vosotras tengo uno pastelillos que están mucho mejor que las natillas-

-no gracias, unas natillas por favor, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito-

Tashigi habló con Nami sobre el rumbo que tomarían a partir de entonces, Tashigi pensaba permanecer en Manegua durante tres semanas y sus vacaciones acababan de comenzar cuando se vió envuelta en aquella situación por lo que Nami decidió que volverían, además de que ella también quería volver para descansar un poco, esta vez, sin ningun tipo de interrupción.

La travesía duraría un par de días más y Tashigi se instalaría en el camarote de las mujeres.

Acabaron de desayunar y Tashigi salió a cubierta a practicar movimientos con la espada, hasta que su cuerpo le pidió dejarlo a causa del frío.

Franky, bajaba unas escaleras y Tashigi le preguntó al verlo.

-¿donde llevan esas escaleras?-

-¿qué?¿no has bajado todavia?-

-pues no,la verdad es que solo he entrado en la cocina, vuestro camarote...y hace nada, al de las mujeres-

-pues tienes que saber que no estas en barco cualquiera, es el barco que conseguirá dominar las aguas de todo grand line, construido con la madera del legendario arbol de adam,el unico barco capaz de convertira nuestro capitan en el rey-dijo con esa estraña postirita suya.

-deberia verlo entonces,me estoy perdiendo algo enorme-

Sonrió

-claro, baja-

Tashigi entró en una habitación enorme, de paredes de cristal, acuarios habitados por toda clase de crituras marinas,

-es precioso-

-jejeje-

Franky le enseño el reto de la nave,era maravillosa, nada comparable a los metalicos y frios pasillos de un navio de la marina, era mas pequeño, pero también, mas acogedor.

Avanzaba el día y Tashigi iba de un lado para otro, hablaba con ellos,como una más, era una situción estraña, pero claro, tambien una tripulacion estraña, a la que, desgraciadamente, empezaba a coger cariño, aquel adorable renito, el sevicial cocinero, Ussop, una persona tan encantadora como imaginativa, muchas veces era imposible distinguir lo falso de lo real en alguna de sus historias, el capitan, el carpintero...no eran normales, y eso, era lo mejor, todos distintos, cada uno con una meta, pero todos luchaban unidos, codo con codo, dispuestos a dar la vida por cualquiera de sus copañeros sin pensarselo siquiera. Habían conseguido algo que ni la marina tenia, y habian encontrado, mas que amigos, una familia.

Nami le dejó leer el diario de abordo, en los ratos en los que no tenia nada que hacer, era sorprendente como un acontecimiento podía cambiar tanto mirandolo desde el punto de vista de la marina y el de aquella extraña tripulación, los informes de las derrotas de famosos piratas como Escualo,Grieg,Cocodrilo, ...el incluso el mismisimo govierno mundial, eran reportados a la marina, caloficandolos de peligrosos, sanguinarios...pero en aquel libro cada una de esas peleas representaba una lucha por la libertad y la amistad.

Aquel día Zoro no bajó nada más que para comer, el resto del tiempo se lo pasó entrenando.

-¿siempre suele entrenar asi?- dijo Tashigi sorprendida, si quería derrotarlo iba a tener que entrenar muy duro.

-Bueno...sus entrenamientos han aumentado mucho despues de estos dos años,si no duerme,come o bebe...entrena- le respondió Nami mientras leía una revista de moda.

"ese hombre no es normal, nadie aguanta tantas horas asi" pensó mientras miraba a la torre vigia.

-Tranquila,no le pasará nada- dijo Nami sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Tashigi volvió la cabeza rapidamente hacia ella.

-Como si a mi me importara lo que lo pase a ese-

Aquella tarde Chopper le hizo una revisión a Tashigi, queria asegurarse de que no tenia inguna clase de secuelas por el ataque de Bonney.

-Ya está, estas perfectamente, no tienes ningún tipo de lesión, tienes suerte de que Zoro decidíera traerte- Dijo Chopper mirandola.

-a veces es bastante frio y distante pero se puede confiar en él, y no dejaría morir a ninguna persona inocente ante sus ojos sin antes hacer todo lo que este en su mano para intentar evitarlo- le dijo el alegre renito.

-Gracias doctor- Le respondió Tashihi justo antes de irse, sin añadir nada al comentario de este, su relación con Roronoa era diferente, eran enemigos, un enemigo al que había jurado derrotar, y se esforzaria por conseguirlo, él entenderia de una vez por todas, que una mujer puede ser tan buena como ellos.

En la cena Nami anunció la vuelta a Manegua, y la tripulacion se mostró euforica por la decisión de la navegante, todos habian dejado asuntos pendientes en aquel lugar.

Tashigi se levantó de la mesa y dijo algo

-yo...yo, queria daros las gracias por todo, soy una marine y aun así, me habeis ayudado,es más, me habeis tratado como a una de vosotros,estoy muy agradecida, se que no sois una banda normal...y me alegro de ello, pero, la realidad es, que aunque m hayáis ayudado, y de verdad, os lo agradezco muchísimo, al volver a tierra, volveremos a ser enemigos, no intentaré atrapatos, tengo una deuda que pagaros, pero...-

-shishishishi, no hace falta que nos pagues nada, somos piratas, que nos persiga la marina es natural, tengo ganas de ver a humitos, y tu eres una de ellos, lo entendemos shishishishi-  
Ella sonrió

-gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**vale, vale, vale...lo sientooo! he tardado mucho, pero os lo compensaré, puede que estos capitulos no sean muy buenos, la verdad es que son más bien de relleno, el siguiente será mejor :), ah! y a la persona que más reviews me deje le dedicaré un mini fanfic de un par de capitulos que será sobre lo que pasará cuando todos cumplan sus sueños, y claro, será sobre zoro y tashigi, bueno graciiias y disfrutad**

**,**Tashigi estaba tumbada en el centro de las dos camas que habían unido para caber las tres, ya que ahora no podía seguir durmiendo con los hombres, y no había suficientes camas en el camarote de las chicas, Nami entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama bruscamente.  
-¿ya duermes Tashigi?-  
"...si estuviera dormida me hubiera despertado de todas maneras...-  
-Todavía no...-  
-¿Te apetece charlar entonces?-  
-Bueno, me ayudará a conciliar el sueño-  
-Me preguntó como fue que volviste a la normalidad, la verdad me alegro, nos hemos librado de una buena pelea-  
-¿de verdad hubierais luchado por mi contra ella?-  
-no seas tonta, claro que si, Zoro te lo prometió, ¿no?-  
-bueno, sí...pero yo, le dije algo que...bueno, no fui capaz de cumplir mi parte del trato-  
-¿tu parte del trato?-  
-sí, él me ayudaría a volver a la normalidad, y yo...no intentaría quitarle las espadas-  
-¿intentaste robárselas?-dijo Nami muy sorprendida  
-¿¡qué?!¡no!, solo las estaba viendo, pero él es un idiota...y al final..yo..eh...le amenacé con quitárselas-  
-aaaiii!, como sois los espadachines, tenéis tanto aprecio a esos cacharros...jajajaja-  
-¡no son cacharros!-  
-esta bien,esta bien...mejor cambiemos de tema...a ver...¡ah si!,¿puedo preguntarte porque anoche dormiste arriba?-  
-¿¡eh?!-Tashigi se ruborizó levemente, pero la oscuridad impidió que Nami la viera.  
-Bueno, yo...en un principio me acosté en el camarote de los hombres...pero, decidí subir allí, con los ronquidos de Franky no hay quien duerma y...-  
"¿habra colado?"  
-entonces, ¿volviste ayer a la normalidad?-  
-no-  
-jajajajaja, no me engañas,con ese cuerpo de bebe no podrias haber subido tu sola-

-está bien, yo... tuve una pesadilla, y...-  
Nami la miraba haciéndola sentir incomoda  
-Zoro...me cogió y me llevó allí para tranquilizarme y que me despejara un poco pero...al final nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta-Dijo murmurando.  
"ah, así que fue eso, no suele hace esas cosas ..."  
Tashigi entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.  
-¿estas bien?-  
-eh...si, claro, es simplemente que, no le entiendo, ese aire de superioridad, esa expresión constante de malos humos...esa mirada que al verme refleja entre tristeza y...odio...no quiero aprecio de su parte, ese que creo recibir de vosotros, no necesito nada de él, simplemente, que me vea como una oponente a la que valga la pena enfrentarse, que no pare sus ataques por miedo a pensar que no podré pararlos,que sepa que ser mujer no es un obstáculo en mi camino, si lo fuera, hacia tiempo que me habría rendido, se que puedo llegar a su nivel,y que algún día podre vencerlo, pero el no me da la oportunidad de demostrarlo, y luego, están, las cosas como esta, que no entiendo,y que nunca entenderé, si de verdad no soporta verme, si solo ve en mi a ese moscardón que no deja de perseguirle, ¿por que me salvó?, ¿porque simplemente no me abandonó aquella tarde?¿porqué anoche me ayudo cuando no podía dormir?...-  
Nami sonrió  
-solo él puede responder a eso-  
Finalmente se durmieron.

Al día siguiente llegó el momento de la despedida en la isla Manegua.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo-  
-No ha sido nada shishishi-  
-vuelve cuando quieras Tachigi-chaan-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.  
-buuaaah- Franky lloraba a moco tendido y el pequeño Chopper se lanzó a abrazarla.  
Nami y Robin le abrazaron también, y Nami le dio algo de dinero por si se veía en apuros, aunque ella se negó, no pudo hacer nada contra la navegante.  
-acuérdate de mi cara porque me convertiré en el mas bravo pirata de los siete mares- dijo Ussop.  
-Adiós señorita, espero que nos volvamos a ver, peo por si no ocurriera, ¿me ensenas tus bra...-el esqueleto recibió una patada por parte de la navegante.  
Por ultimo se acercó a Zoro.  
-Volveremos a vernos Roronoa, y la próxima vez, seré mucho mas fuerte, no te bajes la guardia-  
-te queda mucho para vencerme-  
-no hables como si estuvieras por encima de mi-  
-tu estas por debajo de mi- Otra vez aquella conversación, no era la primera vez que lo vivia, pero si la primera en la que no replicaría, se dio cuenta que eso lo le hacia caer mas bajo, puso una cara de enfado bastante infantil y se alejó de él.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme, volveremos a encontrarnos banda del sombrero de paja-  
-¡si!- dijo el capitán y ella se fue.

Zoro sorprendentemente llegó al lugar acordado el primero, aquella noche había lluvia de estrellas y habían quedado en un prado alejado del centro de la ciudad para verlo, el cielo estaba despejado, y la noche era fría para tratarse de una isla de verano, se sentó apoyando la espalda en un gran árbol en el centro del lugar.  
Al otro lado del árbol una joven se lamentaba por lo acontecido aquel día, lo había perdido todo y la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de ella, se autoconvencía para no llorar, encerraba lo que sentía en una pequeña cajita en su interior y buscaba la manera de perder la llave, realmente, la situación no debía ser suficiente para hacerla llorar, debía ser fuerte y vencer esa ira que le recorría el cuerpo, pero era humana, y los sentimientos son algo imposible de esconder, tarde o temprano salen a la luz, ¿que podía hacer ahora?, necesitaba despejarse, dejar salir toda la ira y la frustración que sentía para luego, pensar con claridad, lo hizo, su pequeña cajita acabó por estallar y descontroladamente empezó a golpear el gran árbol  
-¡mierda, maldita ciudad sin gobierno, maldito sistema y maldito hotel,mierda,mierda!, ¿porque tuviste que salir de la ciudad?!, ¡eres idiota!¿que piensas hacer ahora?!-pensaba que estaba sola, y por eso gritaba a pleno pulmón.  
-sabes que hablar sola no es normal?-esa voz...  
-¡¿que haces aquí Roronoa?!¡márchate!-  
-lo siento, pero estoy esperando al resto de la banda, hemos quedado todos aqui-  
-por favor...quiero estar sola-  
Tenia los ojos rojos ¿había estado...llorando?.  
-me temo que aquí no vas a poder estar sola-  
Tashigi se dejó caer al suelo, escondió la cabeza entre sus rodilla y abrazó sus piernas  
-no se que voy a hacer..., mis vacaciones han acabado convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, no tengo nada...-  
Zoro se extrañó, ¿de que estaba hablando?.  
-ni ropa, ni dinero...ni un ligar donde dormir y todo por culpa de esa estúpida pirata...todo por...¡tu culpa!-  
-¿¡queee?!-  
-por tu culpa me topé con Bonney y acabé convirtiéndome n un bebe-  
-¿mi culpa?perdona guapa pero tu eres la que esta obsesionada con conseguir mis espadas y montó el numerito persiguiendome por toda la ciudad-  
-¡aaarggh!¡callate, una espada tan buena no puede estar en manos de un pirata como tú!-  
-¿que, cual es tu problema conmigo?-  
-¡que eres un engreído,imbécil, esas espadas deberían pertenecer a la armada, defender la justicia!-  
-¡vah!, déjalo-  
-¿como que _¡vah!, déjalo_?-  
-no parecía que te molestara tanto en el tiempo que pasaste en el barco, y ahora de repente, te he arruinado las vacaciones, pues no haberme perseguido aquel dia, no estas obligada a hacerlo en tu descanso ¿no?-  
Tashigi se quedó en blanco.  
-simplemente debía haberte ignorado cuando me pediste ayuda- su voz pasó a un tono mucho mas frío.

-ya no dices nada eh?, lo suponía-  
-cállate...solo...no se lo que me ha pasado...es cierto que eres un imbécil, que me prometía a misma vencerte...pero, aquel día me ayudaste...-  
Zoro se mantuvo callado.  
-es solo que cuando creí que mi descanso empezaría, me topé con que acababa de terminar...como acabó el plazo de alquiler y no reclamé nada, el hotel no se hizo responsable y ahora sería imposible encontrar nada de lo que he perdido...-  
Silencio.  
-no se porque te cuento esto...seguramente no te importa...yo...ya me voy, tengo que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche-  
Se levantó y empezó a alejarse, pero una luz deslumbrante los iluminó.


	8. Chapter 8

**hace unos años leí un fanfic sin saber de que página venían ni donde encontrar más, no ha sido hasta este año, que encontré un fanfic, que supongo que todos los lectores aquí conoceréis, _my own justice _, cuando lo leí, me enganché a esto de los fanfic, lei otro muy bueno llamado _noches de insomnio, _son los dos mejores que he leído, este último es de Law y Nami (puede que penséis, ami no me gustan esos dos juntos, pero, la historia está hecha en el periodo del time skip, cuando no se conocía practicamente nada de trafalgar law, supongo que lo emparejó con Nami por que le pareció buena idea, porque claramente no se habia visto ningun tipo de interaccion entre ellos en ese momento, la historia es muy buena, intrigante y muy trabajada, si no la habeis leido os la recomiendo), bueno, a lo que iba, al leerlos pensé, hay muy buenos escritores y muy buenas historias pero...en todas pasa lo mismo ¡COMO TARDAN EN ACTUALIZAR!¿no es asi? y se me ocurrió, ¿y si yo hiciera un fanfic bueno y que actualice rapido? eso hará difrutar a mucha gente, y disfrutare yo, que tambien quiero leer uno con esas caracteristicas XD, empecé ha hacerlo pero con el tiempo me doy cuenta de que es más dificil de lo que pensaba,(sobre todo las personalidades xD), nunca había escrito nada, y se que no soy ni la mitad de buena que muchos, bueno espero que os guste y no se haga muy pesado, espero que este primero me sirva para mejorar mi expresión, ya haré uno mejor más adelante :),gracias a todos los que me leeis, y más gracias todavia a los que se molestan en dejar reviews, me alegran mucho de verdad!, perdón por tanto charloteo jeje, disfrutad!**

**CAPITULO 8 NIÑERA A BORDO**

- ¡Suuupeerrrr! Este sitio es perfecto- dijo Franky

-¡aaaah, Franky, ¿de verdad era necesario que te pusieras eso _ahí_?!- gritó Zoro al descubrir de donde venía aquella molesta luz.

-no me dirás que no son prácticas- dijo poniendo su habitual pose.

-¡yo quiero unaaas!- añadió Chopper entusiasmado

Ya habían llegado todos

-¡anda Tashigi si está aquí!- dijo Nami -¿te quedas a ver la lluvia de estrellas?-

-la verdad es que yo ya me iba-

-Venga será divertido-

-gracias pero de verdad que no...-

-se queda- dijo Zoro

-¿qué?-

-¿qué piensas hacer, ir de puerta en puerta a ver quién abre y deja que te quedes? A estas horas y con el dinero que tienes no encontraras nada-

-¿de qué hablas Zoro?, Tashigi ¿no te hospedabas en un hotel del centro?- preguntó Ussop extrañado

Tashigi explicó el problema con el que se había encontrado a la tripulación

-no hay problema shishishi, puedes quedarte con nosotros- dijo el capitán

-no, no de verdad que no es necesario, solo tengo que buscar un nuevo lugar donde hospedarme, adiós-

-vah, haz lo que quieras- dijo Zoro

-lo haré, no es necesario que decidas por mí Roronoa –

-quédate al menos a la cena- le dijo Chopper ¿podía negarse a una cosita tan mona como ese pequeñín?-

-bueno…está bien-dijo con una falsa sonrisa, lo estaba haciendo mal, o eso pensaba, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer si ahora volvía a la ciudad, lo que Zoro le había dicho era completamente cierto, transcurrió la noche entre risas, y al final se quedó a la lluvia de estrellas, y más de uno se quedó dormido, momento que Tashigi aprovechó para retirarse, no iba a despedirse, sabía que si lo hacía no le dejarían marcharse.

Cuando el fuego de la gran hoguera que habían hecho empezó a apagarse, empezaron a recoger

-¡¿Dónde está Tashigi-chaaaan?!- gritó Sanji al percatarse de la ausencia de esta.

-¡¿es que no la escucharte ero-cook?! No va a quedarse-

-cállate marimo idiota, ¿¡no ves que puede pasarle cualquier cosa?!-

-vamos a buscarla- dijo el capitán.

-¿¡qué!? No, yo no voy a buscarla, ya dejó claro que no quería volver ¿no?-

-Zoro, es una orden- una dichosa orden del capitán, ¿pero qué les había pasado a todos con esa mujer?, emitió un gruñido y se puso en camino.

-no, no vas a ir solo, a saber cuándo vuelves, ¡Sanji!, ve con él-dijo Nami

-pero Nami, ¿no puede acompañarle otro? A mí no me importaría acompañarte a ti en una velada romántica a solas por la ciudad- dijo dando vueltas en plan tornado.

-no, ¡Luffy! Tú vienes conmigo-

-Está bien Nami-, dijo Sanji totalmente deprimido

-¡eh, marimo idiota vamos!-

Toda la tripulación se dividió en grupos y empezó a buscar.

-vamos a mirar aquí-dijo Zoro señalando un callejón poco atractivo, sucio, estrecho y descuidado.

-mi querida Tashigi-chan no buscaría un hostal ahí- Replicó Sanji, -más bien, nadie lo haría-

-haz lo que quieras, yo voy a mirar- Sanji encendió un cigarro y dio un profunda calada

-no voy a hacer de niñera marimo y no voy a perder el tiempo ahí, yo me voy a la calle principal-para cuando acabó de decirlo, Zoro ya se había adentrado en el callejón, por lo que él se dirigió a donde decía.

-¡suéltame cabrón!-aquel tipo la acorralaba contra la pared.

-vamos guapa, no te cortes-empezó a deslizar su mano bajo la camisa de la chica desde la cadera

-¡déjame!-la angustia, el miedo y el asco que sentía hacia aquel individuo no le permitían reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para escapar.

-venga- le quitó las gafas tirándolas al suelo y le apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de pelo, acercó su cara deslizándola por su cuello hasta quedar frente a ella con las frentes unidas.

-Aléjate de ella-Dijo Zoro con una voz firme y furiosa.

-¿qué haces, no ves que estamos ocupados?-no le dio importancia.

-que te alejes- el frio acero de la espada del espadachín fue a parar a su garganta, se sorprendió pero intentó aparentar lo contrario, hacer saber que podía con la situación, un animal salvaje no suelta a su presa tan fácilmente, lo que no sabía es que otro animal mucho más fuerte venía a robársela.

-¡¿quieres pelea?¿ porqué estás armado? Las armas están prohibidas!-gritó.

-veo que eres un fiel servidor de la justicia- dijo sarcásticamente

Acercó un poco más su katana, haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre paseara por su garganta.

-¡ehh! Paraaa, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, toda tuya, ya podías buscarte otra...hay una en cada esquina-Zoro no apartó el acero, dirigió su mirada a la chica que tenía ojos rojos y empañados por sus lagrimas

-¿te ha hecho algo?-No recibió respuesta.

-¿¡te ha hecho algo?!¿¡estás bien?!- Ahora parecía exigir esa respuesta.

-n..no...es...estoy bien- Zoro apartó la espada y dirigió una fulminante mirada hacia el hombre, que salió corriendo.  
Tashigi se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cubrió la cara con sus manos  
e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar

-vamos, levanta-Su voz seguía siendo fría.

-¿qué?-

-vamos, volvemos ya-  
Ella lo miraba desde el suelo confundida, ¿la dejarían volver?

-¿voy a tener que repetírtelo?-Estaba muy serio, pero aun así sus palabras resultaban reconfortantes.  
Se levantó, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para ello, se quedó frente a él y preguntó por sus gafas, pero estaban totalmente destrozadas, por lo que no veía el camino con claridad.  
Zoro le dio la mano para guiarla, fue algo a lo que él no le dio importancia, pero ella lo vio como una acto muy noble y sobre todo sorprendente.  
No se dirigieron una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y él no la miro en ningún momento.  
Ya iban a llegar al barco.

-eres una idiota-Le dijo Zoro.

-lo sé...lo siento-

-hubieras podido con él-

No dijo nada más y llegaron, Zoro se dio cuenta de que no podría subir por sí misma, todavía el miedo jugaba una mala pasada a algunas de sus extremidades, esa mujer le iba a dar más trabajo del que creía, la subió a su hombro y llegaron arriba, ella no se quejó de su trato, puede que en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera hecho pero en su mente solo tenía la enorme sensación de alivio y felicidad que inevitablemente sintió al oír la voz de su oponente en aquel lugar.

-Date una ducha si quieres, los demás estarán a punto de llegar, todos están buscándote.-

-Roronoa...gracias-  
Él se fue y ella fue a por una toalla para darse una ducha, la necesitaba, no solo por el asco que sentía hacia el hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, sino también para despejarse.  
Zoro se puso en contacto con Nami y los demás a través del car acolófono para avisarles de que ya había encontrado a Tashigi, poco después de esto, empezaron a llegar los diferentes miembros de la tripulación.  
A llegar Ussop, Zoro le lanzó las gafas y este las atrapó al vuelo.

-¿Y esto?-

-intenta hacer algo-

-si están destrozadas...-  
Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Me voy a la cama-dijo, y se retiró.

**el ultimo capitulo no gusto por lo que veo jejeje...bueno aqui está el siguienteee.**

**siempre me he preguntado algo, ¿nos oirán los de américa latina tan raro como les oímos a ellos?(no quiero ofender, es una duda x)) lo digo porque me he dado cuenta que muchos de los que escriben son americanos, porque muchas expresiones no las entiendo y me quedo un poco...¿que acaba de pasar?, si es así, y hay expresiones castellanas que no entienden mis queridos lectores del otro lado del charco, decidmelo prfavor y lo aclararé todo **

**saludos!x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**bueno, aquí está el siguiente, después de este maratón de tres lamento avisar que habrá una breve pausa, este capitulo muy especial, yo disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyéndolo xD, a partir de aquí, cambiarán mucho las cosas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Tashigi fue la ultima en levantarse, ya era la hora del almuerzo y Robin fue a su camarote a avisarle.  
-¿Estas despierta dormilona?-  
-sí, acabo de levantarme, ¿es muy tarde?-  
-vamos a comer ya ¿te apetece?-  
-no tengo mucha hambre, creo que me quedaré aquí-  
-Sería bueno que te diera el aire un poco, no puedes pasarte el día encerrada, puedo pedirle a Sanji que te haga algo mas ligerito para el almuerzo, venga sal, te vendrá bien-  
-está bien, oye Robin, ¿sabes algo de mis gafas?no veo nada sin ellas-  
-Ussop y Chopper han ido a comprarte unas nuevas esta mañana, la tuyas estaban destrozadas-  
-¿de verdad?, muchas gracias-  
Con la ayuda de Robin para no chocarse, fueron a lag cocina, donde Chopper se acercó a Tashigi para darle sus nuevas gafas.  
-Toma, hemos intentado que sean lo mas parecidas posible a las antiguas pero no había ninguna exactamente igual-  
Las nuevas gafas eran también rojas y la montura era del mismo estilo que la antigua pero ahora tenían una fina línea dorada en el centro de cada patilla.  
-gracias son preciosas-dijo sonriente.  
Sanji le preparó un caldo a Tashigi y comieron todos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que Zoro no les había contado nada de lo que pasó, algo que ella agradeció en silencio.

Aquella tarde Nami fue de compras con Tashigi, quien no tenía nada de ropa, se compró un par de bikinis, aconsejada por Nami, ya que ella acostumbraba a usar siempre bañadores, pero según Nami eso no estaba a la moda y los bikinis le sentaban mucho mejor, compró también algo de ropa cómoda como vestidos playeros, camisetas y pantalones para pasar bien las dos semanas que le quedaban allí.  
-muchas gracias Nami, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin vosotros-  
-jajajaja no te preocupes, ¿para eso están los amigos no?-  
-...sí-"amigos..." ¿de verdad estaba llegando a ese punto?la consideraban su amiga y ella, con el paso del tiempo empezó a considerarlos también, sonrió, era extraño, una marine amiga de unos piratas, extraño pero le gustaba.

Estaba añocheciendo y la tripulación decidió que se darían un baño nocturno en la playa y verían la puesta de sol.  
-venga Tashigi, vamos al agua-le dijo Nami  
-no- estaba totalmente ruborizada.  
-venga yaa, ¿en serio te da vergüenza?-  
-sii, no voy a quitarme esta toalla en todo el tiempo-  
-pero si tu bikini es precioso-  
Se ruborizó aun más, ningún hombre la había visto así nunca y allí estaba rodeada de ellos.  
-no seas tonta- la manos de Robin aparecieron junto a ella quitandole la toalla y dejando a la vista un precioso bikini azul marino con los filitos y los tirantes rojos.  
-¡no hagas eso Robin!-gritó, ahora si que tenía todas las miradas sobre ella.  
-¡vamos!- Nami la cojió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta llegar corriendo al agua, una vez dentro pasó todo, allí no podían verla y con el frío del agua empezó a recuperar su color, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto.  
Nami empezó a reirse a carcajadas  
-¿de que te ries?- dijo  
-de tí,es graciosos, vives rodeada de hombres y te da vergüenza algo como eso-  
-no es lo mismo, en la armada, mi relación con los demás hombres es estrictamente profesional-  
-puff que aburrido- dijo Nami empezando a nadar de espaldas  
-está bien, tengo a Smoker, el es...como un padre para mí-  
-¿como un padre eh? Bueno si te gusta esa vida- le gustaba, sí, le gustaba...o eso pensaba, quería a Smoker, apreciaba a sus subordinados, pero eso no queria decir que alguna vez no hubiera deseado saber como sería su vida fuera de ese ambito, si tuviera una familia, hijos y aun marido que le quisiera, lo que toda mujer a su edad desea, pero aun así no se arrepentía, se alegraba de poder defender a toda esa gente que quería y acabar con el dolor que causaban aquellos que disfrutaban con el sufrimiento ajeno.  
Esto era un pequeño descanso que interpretó como una oportunidad para catar la vida fuera de esa burbuja en la que vivía, se olvidaria de todo y disfrutaría, sabía que en poco tiempo llegaría el momento de volver a sus responsabilidades.

-me gusta esa vida- respondió finalmente,muy segura de sus palabras.  
Estuvieron nadando un rato y salieron para cenar y ver la preciosa puesta de sol todos juntos, momento en el que Luffy aprovechó para invitarla a quedarse las 2 semanas que quedaban, recibiendo esta ves la respuesta esperada me quedo para luego volver todos al barco y acostarse.  
Ya sumida en sus sueños, Tashigi sintió un leve resplandor a través de los parpados  
-Que suerte tienes-dijo una voz muy dulce, abrió los ojos  
-¿quién eres?-pregunto Tashigi asustada.  
-no por favor no te asustes,no era mi intención-dijo la voz que parecía acercarse más, poco a poco la figura fue tomando forma, era una niña, de unos 11 años, Tashigi se levantó y puso una cara de entre asombro y miedo  
-hola me llamó kuina-  
-¿ku, kuina?Eres la chica que...imposible-  
Tashigi se fijó, realmente se parecía mucho a ella, Kuina sonrió, tenía la piel pálida, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una tristeza que una niña como ella nunca debía haber experimentado.  
-¿porque dices que tengo suerte?-  
Tashigi no daba crédito a lo que veía, se sentaron el la cama.  
-Por que...puedes estar con las personas las que amas, a las que respetas, aquellas por las que darías la vida...puedes abrazarlas, decirles lo que sientes, besadlas, apoyarte en ellas, llorar con ellas..., y eso... es algo maravilloso ¿no crees?-  
-...claro- Kuina le dio la mano y le miró sonriente  
-Tashigi, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, te he observado, lo he hecho desde que te cruzaste en el camino de esta banda... en el camino de Zoro...se que quieres sus espadas, pero, no puedes cogerlas-  
-pero, ¿por qué?-  
-yo...llevo mucho tiempo...atrapada...sufriendo...la espada que mi padre regaló a Zoro, mi espada...mi espiritu descansa en ella...y no podré descansar hasta que él cumpla nuestra promesa...-

-lo va a conseguir, lo sé...-  
La niña sonreía pero sus ojos lloraban.  
Tashigi la abrazó.  
-yo...se lo mucho que ha sufrido por mi culpa...le he visto pasar noches en vela pensando en mi, me sentìa impotente, era impotente...quería animarlo,darle fuerza...abrazarlo, decirle que...confío en él pero...no podía-  
-eh, tranquila..tu no tienes culpa de nada, no tienes por que sufrir por eso...-  
-Tashigi, me gustas... eres...si hubiera crecido, me hubiera gustado ser como tú-  
-hubieras sido mucho mejor-Ella sonrió.  
-¿¡qué!?, no...tengo que...irme ya...por favor Tashigi...podrias...decirle que creo en él...que esperaré...que siempre estaré a su lado...y, abrazarle de mi parte-  
-¿yo?...va, vale-Kuina salió corriendo y desapareció entre las sombras-  
Tashigi abrió los ojos "solo...ha sido un sueño"  
Se levantó, salió del camarote, no había nadie fuera, pensó en subir al nido de cuervos, puede que relajarse un poco le aclarara las ideas, subió, pero al abrir la puerta vio que no estaba sola.  
-¿Que haces aqui?-  
Tashigi no fue la unica a la que le costaba dormir aquella noche.  
-creia que no habia nadie...-  
Tashigi no habia acabado de entrar, Zoro, que la miraba, volvió la vista hacia la ventana  
-pasa si quieres-  
-no, no...ya me voy-  
Empezó a bajar, pero antes cerrar la puerta del todo, paró.  
Volvió a abrir y subió, se puso de pie delante de Zoro  
-¿No te ibas?-  
Tashigi, no se lo pensó más, se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó durante unos segundos, para ella, los mas largos de su vida  
-Tashigi...¿qué?-  
y sin decir nada, se fue.  
Bajando las escaleras, oyó aquella voz otra vez...-gracias-  
Tashigi sonrió y terminó de bajar.


	10. Chapter 10

**wooooaaaaaa! capítulo 10! xD, espero que os guste...¿di un salto muy brusco? ¿o muy pequeño? no se me da bien manejar las personalidades, jejeje espero que os guste y os animo a leer mi nueva historiaaa!(tu eres la protagonista, soy fiel a mi pareja favorita, que no os sorprenda que el apartado, TashigixZoro-español, se llene hasta arriba de mis fanfic!x))**

A la mañana siguiente, Tashigi no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda a descubrir que el único sitio libre en la mesa del desayuno estaba delante del espadachín, se sentó y decidió ignorarlo, sería lo mejor ¿verdad?, aun así, había momentos en los que se sentía vigilada, la miraba, "¿quiere que se lo explique? O...simplemente piensa que soy una idiota por comportarme así, tengo que hablar con él,tengo que hacerlo pero...¿y si no fue más que un sueño? ¿y si me dejé llevar?¿Y si se lo toma mal?"

-Tashigi ¿te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa- le preguntó Luffy, ¿desde cuando era tan observador?

-¿¡qué?!¡no! Digo, estoy bien-

Luffy se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo -vale-  
Tashigi tomó algo de leche caliente y unas galletas, no se esperó a acabar, tenía el estomago rebuelto, se quedó mirando a Zoro y se levantó.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo más seriamente de lo que ninguno allí presente esperaba escuchar. Se acercó a Zoro y le cogió el brazo

-por favor-  
Él se levantó sin decir nada y la siguió hasta la salida de la cocina, salieron y dejaron cerrado.  
En la cocina, hubo un momento de silencio, seguido de una avalancha de gente que se acercaba a mirar por la ventana de la puerta,todos menos Robin que no necesitaba hacerlo, podía escuchar cuanto quisiera utilizando su habilidad y Sanji que secaba los platos.

-yo..., lo de anoche- una vez en cubierta empezó a hablar.

-Si era para agradecerme lo de el otro día, no tenías porqué hacerlo, eran ordenes del capitán-

-no, no era por eso...-

-¿entonces?-

-verás..la que te abrazó no fuy yo, bueno sí, pero no lo hacía por mi, alguien me pidió que lo hiciera por ella, alguien que no puede hacerlo en persona-  
Zoro estaba confuso, ¿de que mierda hablaba?  
Tashigi le miró a lo ojos unos segundos

-Entiendo que me equivoqué, nunca debí haberlo hecho, no me creerás- Tras esto se giró para irse pero Zoro le cogió el brazo deteniendola

-¿que no creeré qué?-

-Ella me lo pidió- dijo tras unos instantes de pensárselo, mirando a la meitou blanca del espadachín.

-¿ella?,Ku...-

-sí-

-pero...-

-te quiere mucho Zoro, y sufre por ti tanto como lo haces por ella, cree en ti y confía en que cumplirás su sueño...está contigo siempre, en esa espada, y esperará, nunca dudó de ti...pero sufre, sufre viendo que no lo superas, ella ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti, quiere...solo quiere que seas feliz-

Zoro deshizo el agarre, lo sabia, sabía que estaba con él, podía sentirla pero...era algo difícil de creer, tener a alguien tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos,era frustrarte, quería devolverle el abrazo, ahora sabía que la había hecho sufrir, pero también sabía que nunca estaría solo,ella le perdonaba y más aun, le animaba a seguir adelante y no rendirse.

-oye, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Tashigi.

-gracias- La abrazó, ella se sorprendió, quedando paralizada en un principio por la impresión, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo con las mejillas totalmente teñidas, al separarse recibió una sincera sonrisa del espadachín, la primera, y volvieron a la cocina donde todos volvían rápidamente a sus sitios para no ser descubiertos.

-¿que pasa, tenemos monos en la cara?-Dijo Zoro al entrar y encontrarse a todos los presentes con la mirada clavada en ellos.

A media mañana, las tres chicas estaban sentadas en unas hamacas en la cubierta, charlando sobre los planes que tenían para la noche del día siguiente, Nami había conseguido entradas para una fiesta en la playa, Zoro se acercó a Tashigi y le tendió su espada, ella la cogió sin saber que pretendía

-¿Te apetece un combate de entrenamiento?-  
¿había oído bien? ¿Roronoa Zoro le pedía un combate amistoso? Sonrió victoriosa

-claro- Se levantó

-voy a cambiarme- Zoro ya se iba y levantó la mano en señal de aprobación

-te espero-  
Una vez en su cuarto, empezó a buscar algo mas cómodo, llevaba un vestido y no era muy apropiado para la ocasión,estaba muy contenta,por fin la pelea que tanto esperaba, no en la situación ideal, por que sabia que ahora, por muy extraño que pareciera, estaba allí como una invitada, no iba a arrestarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero se pondría a prueba, mediría su capacidad, demostraría que ella también a mejorado, paró a pensar que había cambiado entre ellos

-gracias Kuina- es lo único que dijo antes de dejar la habitación para volver a la cubierta.

-¡estoy lista!-

-sigo esperando- se pusieron en guardia -cuando quieras-

-jje, ¡iaaaaah!- se abalanzó hacia él, katana en mano, pero a Zoro no le costó detenerla

-¿es lo mejor que sabes hacer?-

-No me subestimes Roronoa-

-no lo hago capitana, je-  
El combate se prolongó un largo rato, en el que el choque de los aceros era lo único que se oía, estaban disfrutando, hacia tiempo que no se enfrentaban con alguien que valiera la pena, y aun habiendo una gran diferencia entre ellos, Zoro era consciente de lo mucho que había mejorado su oponente.

-¡pero no hagáis eso aquí dentro, ya veréis como rompáis algo!- gritó Franky al verlos.  
Con un último golpe, la espada de Tashigi salió disparada hasta quedar clavada en el césped y ella calló al suelo.

-¡¿estas bien?!-gritó Nami

-si, tranquila- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

-solo estoy un poco mareada-

Zoro embainó las espadas y ella se levantó, pero una vez de pie, su vista empezó a nublarse y se desmayó, Zoro logró detener la caída.

-mierda,!Chopper!- "¿como se puede ser tan torpe?tenía que haber avisado de que no estaba bien"  
El pequeño renito salió de su consulta y corrió hacia ellos al ver la situación, -¿qué a pasado?-

-se ha desmayado de repente-

-llévala a la enfermería-  
Zoro la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al lugar indicado, dejándola en la camilla para que el doctor hiciera lo que fuera necesario, Chopper le tocó la frente

-está ardiendo-  
"eres idiota, no tenías que haber aceptado" pensó y salió para ir a la cocina, donde Sanji le echó una de sus charlas de lo delicadas que eran las señoritas acompañada de una buena cantidad de insultos y amenazas de muerte si le pasaba algo a su querida Tashigi-chan

-cállate ya ceja rizada, solo se ha desmayado y no ha sido mi culpa-

-claro que ha sido tu culpa marimo inútil- No tenía porqué seguir aguantándolo, cogió una botella de sake y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-ei que ya vamos a comer...vah, haz lo que quieras, ¡a comer!-  
Zoro se cruzó con Chopper que salía de la enfermería para ir a almorzar.

-está bien,le ha dado una pequeña insolación pero solo necesita descanso, puedes ir a verla si quieres-  
Zoro se dirigió a la enfermería y se sentó en una silla a su lado, estaba dormida, y el empezó a beber el sake que había cogido, a decir verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, puede que se sintiera culpable, en el fondo algo le había dicho que no debía enfrentarse a ella, que algo así podía pasar, pero ella era buena, eso no podía negadlo y Kuina hubiera querido que le diese la oportunidad de demostrárselo, podía sentirlo, pero no en esas circunstancias, estaba mal, no había dado todo lo que tenía en la pelea...¿repetiría? No sabía si seria una buena idea, podía llegar a ser muy cabezota a veces  
Tashigi apretó los parpados para luego abrirlos y al mirar a un lado se encontró con Zoro.

-¿que ha pasado?-

-te desmayaste-

-mierda...-dijo por lo bajo, una sola oportunidad para enfrentarse a él y la había tirado por la borda, es más, había quedado como una inútil.

-si estabas mal no haber aceptado el combate-

-no podía negarme, es posible que nunca más aceptes enfrentarte a mí, era...mi oportunidad...yo...tenía que demostrar que no por ser mujer...-  
La chica empezó a incorporarse, no quería parecer más débil de lo que creyó haber parecido hasta el momento, Zoro se levantó, puso las manos en sus hombros y la volvió a acostar, no soportaba cuando empezaba a hablar de esas idioteces.

-descansa- le dijo con la cara apenas a unos centímetros de la suya, tan cerca que ella olió en su aliento el aroma del sake que acababa beber.  
Tras esto se apartó y se fue dejándola sola, ella se volvió a acostar y golpeó la cama con el puño, no lo entendía...


End file.
